Blood and Water
by LianneLili
Summary: Eulalia Mason was Klaus' only friend and loyal servant ever since she was turned. She held no interest on Klaus love but she is willing to sacrifice her life for her friend. [Whole Summary and Character information inside.] [Slight plot changes.]
1. Synopsis and Character

**Original Character Information**

**Name** : Eulalia **[Yoo-Lal-Ya]** Mason (Grey)

**Age** : 17 years old (Human Years), 750 year old (Current age)

**Birthdate** : June 22, 1260

**Date Turned** : December 25, 1277 (By Niklaus Mikaelson)

**Appearance** : [Imagine her as Hailee Steinfeld.]

**History** : Eulalia de Grey, was born on the 13th century. She was born at the noble House of Grey, during the time of King Henry the third. She was given away to a poor family who works as stone masonry, thus the name mason, for unknown reasons. When she was 13 she worked as an assistant nurse of Marie of Brittany, when she was at the age of 4.

Four years later, she met Klaus in the woods and befriended him. On the eve of christmas, she was accused of treason and was stabbed at the heart. While on the verge of dying Klaus gave his blood to her and from that on she was turned into a vampire who loyally serving under Klaus.

* * *

**Synopsis** : Eulalia Mason was Klaus' only friend and loyal servant ever since she was turned. She held no interest on Klaus love but she is willing to sacrifice her life for her friend. Now in present time, after knowing the existence of the Elena Gilbert as the living human Petrova Doppelgänger, She didn't waste time to confirm it and report back to Klaus. What real chaos does Eulalia will cause in the supernatural activity in Mystic Falls? Find out how she over comes the battles of Friendship, Sacrifices and Love.


	2. Prologue : Eulalia Mason

Eulalia _[Year 1277]_

It hasn't been a week since I was turned to a vampire by my friend Klaus. I still haven't fully accepted the thought of being nature's abomination. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate being one but being me being a vampire still haven't sink in to my skin.

I lifted my right hand to my face and stared at the plain silver band of ring embedded with three lapis lazuli stone. Klaus said it will protect me from the sun when I walk in the day. My face was hit by a splash of salt water, cutting me off from my thoughts. Staring at the wide open sea from the deck of the ship, I wondered how my family is, are they eating well? Are they safe? Were they being punished by the palace because I was wrongfully accused of treason? Oh, how I missed home.

"Eula, don't worry about your family. I'm sure they are well." Klaus said.

I turned to him and gave him a soft smile, "I know that, where are we heading?"

"To meet my sister Rebekah in France." He replied.

"Ah! A sister, you never told me you have a sister Niklaus." I exclaimed.

"I didn't think it's that important." He explained.

I scoffed. "Not important? I'm your friend Niklaus, I would love to know about you and your family and it is rather rude to meet your sister without knowing a thing about her."

"Well pardon me my lady, why don't I tell you all about me and my family over lunch shall we?" He offered with a smirk.

"A human meal or the other meal?" I asked.

"It depends on what you would like." He replied reaching for my hand.

I took it and followed his lead. "Show me the way my lord."

He gave me a smile and led me off the deck.

_[Year 1359]_

It has been 82 years since I have been turned; I still accompany Niklaus and his siblings, Elijah and Rebekah on their journey. Despite of Niklaus' change of heart, humanity slipping from his clutches, I stayed by his side. I was his friend and he was mine, he didn't leave me in my downfall and helped me through it all even he is cruel and aggressive. I was not just his friend, I am his most loyal servant, and I will not turn my back on him because he is the only thing I would lose.

_[Year 1492]_

England, my home. It gravely changed throughout the years that I was with Klaus and his siblings. Klaus have found the Petrova doppelganger, her name was Katerina Petrova. She was from Bulgaria and was exiled to England.

It was the day after the celebration when Klaus and Elijah approached me with a girl in her 18s, an extraordinarily beautiful young lady.

"Eulalia, come over here please." Elijah called.

"Brother you don't have to be so harsh sounding to Eula, she's like family." Klaus teased.

"Klaus, I don't think Elijah's being harsh he just have more manners than you are." I said.

"Oh, you're on Elijah's side now? Who's your best friend anyway?" Klaus said.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Elijah, "Who's the lovely lady here, 'Elijah?"

"Oh, I'm Katerina Petrova, Pleased to meet you." She introduces herself.

I gave her a smile. "Ah, Lady Katerina Petrova, the young beautiful lady that Trevor can't stop talking about. I'm Eulalia Mason, I have been with these two lords' a long time now and they seem annoying these days so I beg pardon for their somehow constant insolence."

"Now, now, Eula at least tell Lady Katerina here some good words about us." Klaus said.

"Don't pout at me Klaus, you're not 10 and it's not cute." I teased.

"And you're supposed to be my best friend." He played along.

"You children should stop squabbling and grow up. We will leave you here and I'll escort Lady Katerina to her chambers." Elijah says.

"It was nice meeting you Katerina." I said.

"Yes, pleasure in meeting you to Eulalia and thank you Lord Klaus for letting me stay at your home." Katerina said.

"It was my pleasure to help you Lady Katerina." Klaus said. "Come down back here Elijah, after you escort Lady Katerina to her room."

"As you wish brother." Elijah said as they disappeared into the mansion.

"So that's the key to your curse?" I asked to Klaus.  
He gave me a nod in response. I stared at him for a while and noticed his eyes have little sparkles in them.

"You seemed really happy, is it that you have found the doppelganger or something else?" I asked him.

"The doppelganger is the key in breaking my curse, when it breaks my other half would awaken and when it awakens I can sire hybrids, I will be never alone and I'll be the most powerful supernatural alive." Klaus said.

I frowned at him, noticing this he gave me a disappointed look. "I thought you would be happy for me."

"I am happy for you." I said. "But Klaus, even without your sired hybrids and your siblings, I will always stand by your side so you'll never be alone."

"But," Klaus started.

"No buts, Klaus, I promised you 215 years ago and always remind you that I won't betray you and you'll always be my friend and you know that when I promised…" I said.

"I will kill myself before I could break it." We said in sync.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "It's almost dusk, I need to go. Is there anything you want me to do for you? Errands?"

"Hm, No need but perhaps you need vacation. A trip to Bulgaria would be good." He said.

"Oh? You don't want me here when then sacrifice is occurring?" I asked.

He nodded, "No, go after. If Katerina tried to flee and successfully done so, I want you to obliterate her whole family, from the youngest servant to the head of the family."

"Understood, the sacrifice won't be occurring until the day after tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He breathed.

"Very well then, I'll see you around." I said retreating back to the mansion.

* * *

"EULALIA!" Niklaus voiced boomed as he entered my room.

I was sitting at the leather couch, reading a book and drinking blood from my glass.

"How did it go?" I asked him without my eyes leaving the book.

"Katerina escaped, with the help of the measly peasant Trevor and suspiciously I think my brother was in it as well."

"I understand Trevor but Elijah? I think you misunderstood your brother's goal in your discussion about Katerina yesterday." I said now looking up to him.

"Let's leave this conversation for now, we are heading to Bulgaria." He ordered.

"As you wish." I said.

We flashed out of the room and left for Bulgaria to slaughter Katerina's family.

_[Year 1920s]_

I was looking over the city when a man cleared his throat.

"How are you Eula?" The voice said.

"I'm doing fine, how about you Niklaus? It's been years isn't it?"

"Yes, it has been 254 years to be exact, and you are now 643 years old, Happy Birthday Eulalia." Klaus said.

"Thank you, now where is Rebekah? I haven't seen her since and last I have received a message from her she said she was with you." I asked.

"Mikael caught up to us at Chicago and she didn't want to leave for she has fallen in love with this vampire, Stefan Salvatore." He said. "So I daggered her."

His voice was crestfallen and disappointed.

"I don't know what to say, but you did know that this will happen sooner or later. Rebekah's not a child now and she spent her whole life living in fear and running from your father, helping you to break your curse. You should've let her go for now, because I'm pretty sure she won't be happy when she wakes up. You've kept a lot of secrets from her she at least deserve a normal life." I said. "But it's your decision, you know whatever your decision is I'll stand by your side."

_[Year 2010]_

_"Hello Eulalia." _Elijah's voice said through the phone receiver.

"Why hello there Elijah, how are you?" I said.

He didn't respond for a minute. _"I fine Eulalia, are you with Niklaus?"_

"No, I'm on break from him." I replied. "Before you could ask, no, we are not fighting, he is with Maddox and that Martin slut. So what can I do for you Elijah?"

_"I have found another Petrova doppelganger, don't tell Klaus for now. If you are interested, meet me in Mystic Falls, Virginia." He said. "Goodbye for now Eulalia."_

Before I could say anything the call ended. 'Another Petrova doppelganger huh? Well, what's the damage when I'm just going to confirm it and tell him right away?'

I stood up from my sit and headed to my room and started packing my clothes. Oh, ole town folks of Mystic Falls won't know what it hit them when he finds out about the doppelganger.


	3. Chapter 1

As Eulalia approach an old house in the woods, she used her extended hearing abilities to determine on who was inside the room.

_"...I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." _A familiar voice said.

'Wow, didn't think I'll meet Rose here of all place. She must have been to find the doppelganger and traded her freedom.' Eula thought.

_"Who is he?"_ Another somehow familiar voice said. The speaker has a heartbeat so she's probably human.

_"He's one of the originals, he's a legend."_ unfamiliar voice said.

Another one explained. _"From the first generation of vampires."_

_"Like Elijah?" _

Rose replied. _"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." _

_"He's one of the originals, he's a legend."_

_"Klaus is known to be the oldest."_

_"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"_

_"Yes." _Rose answered.

_"No."_ Someone contradicted.

Eulalia decided to enter the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Why don't you all just tell her the truth that she's going to die?" Eulalia interrupted

"Who are you?!" Damon asked.

"E-Eulalia!" Rose cried.

Because of Rose's outburst, the two Salvatore brothers stood over next to Elena protectively. Rose on the other hand runs to escape but she was grabbed by Eulalia by the neck and lifted off the floor.

"Hello Rose." Eulalia greeted while she puts down Rose back to the ground carefully. "Don't worry still haven't told him yet, I needed to be sure first if what Elijah told me is true. Hello."

"H-hi." Elena choked.

"You look just like her, I hope you don't run like Katerina did. She suffered a great loss when she did, her whole family slaughtered from the youngest servant to the head of the noble house of the Petrovas' in Bulgaria. Klaus was so angry he killed them himself, when I'm the one who is supposed to get rid of them. What is your name anyway?" Eulalia said.

Elena breathed in and tried not to stutter but failed. "E-Elena Gilbert."

Eulalia smiled at her and nodded. "Elena, that's a nice name, In Spanish : The bright one, In Hebrew : Light, Mercy, In Greek : The sun and In Russian : Shining Light. Somehow it fits you, unlike your ancestor Katerina 'Pure, Chaste' disgusting if you ask me."

Rose decided to speak and pleaded. "Don't kill her Eulalia."

"Rose I'm not stupid, we both know how Klaus is. He'll hate me if I did." Eulalia said in an offended voice.

"You don't like to be hated by Klaus, what are you? His lover or something?" Damon asked.

"Damon!" Rose warned.

Eulalia gives him a sincere smile. "I'm not Klaus' lover, that would be disgusting." she said and turned to Elena. "Don't you think it's revolting if you had sex with someone you treat like a brother?"

"You're telling us that this legend Klaus is like your BFF?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Eulalia answered. "Oh, Look at the time. I'll see you guys later, but don't worry I won't tell him yet."

At that she left the Boarding house leaving the four.

Elena broke the silence. "So it's true that he's after me."

"What they're saying is, I mean if what Rose and that weird creepy self-proclaimed Klaus BFF saying is true…" Damon suggested.

Rose cut off. "Which it is."

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon said.

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

Stefan decided to speak up. "Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist and Eulalia said she won't tell Klaus yet so if she ever did tell him we are ready to face him."

"But you don't know when he'll strike." Rose said.

"That's not helping." Damon pointed out.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story and besides we don't even know if Eulalia really knows who Klaus is.

"He's real, Eulalia met him, Elijah did, even Trevor and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose defended.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon interrupted.

Elena stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School. I'm late." Elena replied.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you."

"It's okay, I know where it is."

She then left the house.

"She's in denial." Damon said to Rose.

Stefan glared at him and said. "Shut up, Damon."

* * *

After asking Katherine Elena is still alone, she looks at the tomb. She grabs the bottle of blood and her bag and goes to leave. Stefan arrived.

"Elena." Stefan breath.

Elena looked a little surprised. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Caroline told you." Elena said.

Stefan shooked his head. "No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me."

"I knew that you'd stop me."

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena."

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." Elena exclaimed.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Stefan assured her.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" She asked

Katherine came to the other side of the tomb.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story." Katherine said

_[Year 1492]_

Bulgaria, Katherine arrives at her parent's home. She finds dead people outside. She runs and enters the home. She finds her father dead and sees her mother. She's dead. She rushes over to her. She cries over her mother's body.

"No, no, no mama. No!" Katherine cried.

_[Year 2010]_

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." Katherine said

"Yes we knew that. Someone already warned us about it." Stefan informed her.

"Who?" Katherine.

"The girl named Eulalia." Elena said.

Katherine looked shocked. "Eula?"

"You know her?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I met her two days before I was turned." Katherine told her. "Eulalia is neither an ally or an enemy unless you pushed her too far."

"So she's dangerous?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, I came across her once after I was turned and she cut off someone's head without even blinking. And I quote 'You can run but cannot hide.' then she noticed me, I thought I was gonna die that day but she just smiled and let me go." Katherine explained to them. "But Elena, I'll tell you one thing about Eulalia."

"What is it?" Elena said.

"Eulalia has her own secret agendas, but when Klaus orders her to do things even against her will she will do it without any complains. She won't listen to anyone, may it be an older vampire or even other originals, she only listens to Klaus and she made it clear to me that she will die first before she could betray Klaus." Katherine said. "So when Klaus orders her to bring you to him she will do so and your doomed."

Stefan looks at Elena. Elena looked terrified.

Stefan tries to calm her down. "No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?"

Katherine scoffed. "Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this."

She shows them the moonstone.

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan angrily said.

Katherine said. "I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." Stefan spitted.

Katherine scoffed. "My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Eulalia finds out I'm here and tells Klaus when he shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."

She looks at Elena and retreats back into the tomb. Stefan looks at Elena and the both of them left the tomb.

* * *

At Slater's apartment after he informed Rose and Damon about how to stop the sacrifice by the moonstone, he hanged up the phone.

"Very nicely done." Elijah said.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." Slater boasted.

"I'm a special vampire." Elijah said.

"Please don't flatter yourself 'Lijah." Eulalia said.

"I'm not." Elijah defended.

Slater interrupted. "What, because you're an original?"

"Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart." Elijah ordered Slater.

He gives him a stake. Slater takes it.

"But that would kill me forever." Slater said.

"That's just plain cruel." Eulalia said.

"I know." He answer.

He compels Slater. "But it's necessary."

Slater drives the stake through his heart. He falls on the floor, he's dead. Jonas rejoins Elijah and Eulalia.

"Was it, really?" Jonas asked.

Elijah answered him. "It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now."

"Well, I'm going away for now let those baby vampires have a little fun with their doppelganger before I inform Klaus about it." Eulalia said. "I'll see you soon 'Lijah, Jonas."

With that Eulalia left the apartment leaving the two behind.


	4. Chapter 2

Eulalia

I stood in front of the door where Klaus currently resides in with Maddox and little slutty Greta. I took a short breath and knock on the door.

"Oh, Niklaus~ open the damn door and I'll tell you something you'll love to hear." I said.

The door opened and Maddox greeted me.

"Hello Miss Eulalia." Maddox greeted.

"Hey, where's Nik?" I asked him.

He motioned me to enter the house, "He's inside, come on in."

I entered the house and casually walked into the living room.

"Oh look who's here, my favorite best friend." Klaus greeted as soon as he saw me entering the room.

"Correction, your only best friend unless you made another one which is pretty impossible." I teased him.

Klaus glared. "That's pretty hurtful."

"It's a joke Klaus." I said.

"Well, no time for jokes." He said. "What did you want to tell me that I would've love to hear?"

"Hm, should I tell you?" I asked.

"Please do so." Klaus answered.

I sat in one of the couches and grab his glass of blood mixed with alcohol. "I found a HUMAN doppelganger."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Well, not really though I'm not the one who found her, Elijah did and I confirmed it with my own eyes." I informed him.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"Few days ago."

I can see his facial expression turned dark and thought calmly. 'Oh boy, there goes Klaus and his baby tantrums.'

"Few days! Few days ago and you're only telling me now!?" He snapped.

"Well, I need to know all about the doppelganger and those people she care about." I explained.

Klaus calmed down a little. "Who are they?"

"Let's start with the doppelgangers name, Elena Gilbert, 18 years old, human, and guess what we have the same birthday!" I chirped happily.

Klaus gave me a look and I cleared my throat bashfully.

"She lives with her Aunt Jenna and younger brother Jeremy. Her friends, Matt Donovan, American football player, human, Tyler Lockwood, Mystic Falls' mayor's son, wolf, Caroline Forbes, Sheriff's daughter, baby vampire and Bonnie Bennett, Bennett witch descent that has hundred witches spirits supporting her." I said. "I found out that the Gilberts' are part of the council and that there is a vampire hunter in town which poses as a history teacher on the same high school the doppelganger goes to."

Niklaus grinned. "Anything else?"

I nodded. "I met Rose-marie, apparently Elijah took down Trevor and let Rose go around. Then Salvatore brothers are protecting Elena."

"Hm, that's interesting, you did well on your research." Klaus said the turns to Maddox. "Prepare your things we'll be going to Mystic Falls, but first I need to fully know this doppelganger without raising any suspicions."

Maddox left the both of us.

"You can use a different body." I suggested.

He rose an eyebrow. "That's a good idea but whose?"

"Alaric's."

"Why the vampire hunter's?" He asked.

"Because he's a vampire hunter and a history teacher." I simply answered.

Klaus smirked in realization and looked proud. "Sometimes I'm crept out on how your mind works like mine."

"What can I say, I learned from the best." I said proudly.

He stood up from his chair and ruffled my hair. "That's my girl."

* * *

Walking into the Alaric's apartment, I saw Maddox was preparing things for a ritual. Then I saw Elena lying down on the floor and Alaric's body on the chair.

"Why is Elena here?" I asked Maddox.

"It's not Elena." Maddox answered.

My eyes widened. "Katerina?"

He nodded. "Yes, please keep quite I need to start the ritual now."

I nodded my head and motioned him to go on. He started chanting.

I noticed Katherine stirred up as Maddox casting a spell on Alaric sitting on a chair. She starts to get up and took around her surrounding then she noticed me. She touched her neck. Then Maddox finished chanting, Alaric/Klaus opens his eyes and gets up. The Maddox bends down in a bow and I just snickered at him.

Katherine spoke up. "Alaric?"

"Nope guess again Katerina." I said.

She looked terrified and rushes over to the door but she's trapped. Alaric goes towards her.

Alaric greeted her in his accent. "Zdravei, Katerina."

He takes her face in his hands.

"I have missed you." He said and I snorted.

Katherine cried in a terrified voice. "Klaus!"

* * *

Klaus/Alaric opens the closet and takes out 2 shirts. Katherine is tied to a chair and I sat on the couch reading and drinking blood.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus said.

"No he's not, he's a vampire hunter remember?" I said without looking up.

"Ah right." He said then he shows the shirts to Katherine. "Ok, bad, or badder?"

"Evil." I muttered.

"I'm not asking you Eula." Klaus said.

"Then don't listen to me and ask Katerina." I said looking up to him.

He rolled his eyes and looked back to Katerina.

"The dark colors suit you better." Katerina answered.

"Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" He asked.

Katherine answered him."The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Poor Elijah." I said sarcastically.

Klaus smirked at me. "Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill, right Eula?."

"Aye."

Katherine interrupted. "Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna."

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" Klaus asked.

"That's it." Katherine replied.

He gets closer to Katerina and touches her face. She looked terrified.

"Oh, so jumpy." Klaus teased.

Katherine pleaded to Klaus. "Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know."

"It's not that easy you know Katerina." I told her truthfully.

"Point made, Eula. You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me."

She looks at him and he compels her.

Katherine under Klaus compulsion said. "They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger."

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." Klaus looked at me asking.

I just shrugged at him and turned back to my book.

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." Katerina informed him.

Klaus looked skeptical. "Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that."

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it." Katerina pleaded again.

Klaus scoffed. "And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long."

He takes a knife from his pocket.

"I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself." Klaus compels.

"Ooh, that's painfully cruel." I commented.

"She kinds of deserve it." Klaus said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Katerina takes the knife and stabs her thigh.

Klaus ordered again. "Now take it out."

She followed his command took it out. Her wound heals.

Klaus watched her then spoke again. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs."

Katherine asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger." He answered he kisses Katerina on the fore head. "Come now Eula. Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again."

"I'll see you later Katerina." I told her with a nod.

Klaus/Alaric and I left the apartment and Katerina stabs her thighs again.

* * *

[third person's P. O. V.]

Mystic Falls' high school, everyone sits down. Elena takes the poster for the decade dance and shows it to Stefan with a smile. He says no. then, she shows it to Bonnie. She says yes. Elena looks back at Stefan.

Then Eula enters the classroom, the Elena and Stefan looked shocked and Bonnie looked confused.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"She's Eulalia, Klaus friend." Elena answered.

"What is she doing here?" Stefan said.

Elena was going to answer but cut off when Klaus/Alaric entered the room.

"Hello, class." Alaric/Klaus greeted. "Oh, I see a new face, what's your name?"

Eulalia stood up from her seat and introduced herself. "Eulalia Mason, new student."

"I can see that. Take your seat now Miss Mason." Alaric/Klaus said.

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan looked cautious about Eulalia.

"What are we learning today?" Alaric said.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana answered

Alaric/Klaus nodded. "Right. The sixties."

He looks at Elena. He looks at her for a while, glances at Eulalia who in turn gave him a slight nod and turns to the board.

"The, uh, ahem..." He started then writes on the board. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

Elena interrupted him. "Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." Alaric/Klaus said.

"It's not that it's mushed up Mr. Saltzman you're just getting old now." Eulalia teased.

The three and Alaric/Klaus looked at her, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie in a confused one and Alaric/Klaus in a mysterious smirk.

"You're probably right Eulalia." Alaric/Klaus said.

* * *

Alaric/Klaus and Eulalia somewhere not easily seen.

"Elena, Stefan and Bonnie, looked cautious when I entered the room." Eula said.

"We need something that can scare her a little bit more." Klaus said.

Eula became silent for a moment. "I have an idea."

Alaric/Klaus rose an eyebrow at her as she stopped one of Alaric's student who pass by them.

"Hello Dana." Eula said.

"Oh, Hi Eulalia, what do you need?" Dana said.

"Well you see." Eula's Eyes dilated compelling Dana. "Tell Elena Gilbert, that there is a totally hot guy that asked you to ask her if she's going to the dance tonight. When she refuses, tell her to at least look for him and his is Klaus and tell her to save him a last dance. Understood?"

"Yes." Dana said robotically.

"You will not remember me talking to you or even met me on the corridor." Eula added.

"I will not remember talking to you or even meeting you." Dana repeated.

Then they left Dana on the corridor before she regains her consciousness.

"That's brilliant Eula, I'm impressed." Alaric/Klaus praised.

Eulalia grinned and leaves. "I'll see you later Mr. Saltzman."

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy are in the cafeteria.

"Did you tell Elena what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie shook her head and said. "No, and you're not, either."

"Well, she's gotta know you can't do it." Jeremy said.

"You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me."

"That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you." Jeremy exclaimed.

"Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear..." Bonnie hissed.

"What? What are you gonna do?" Jeremy taunted.

Elena approached the both of them. "Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you ok at the house alone with John?"

"It's not ideal." Jeremy answered as he stand.

Elena stopped him. "You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?"

Jeremy shook his head, "It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm- I'm late for class."

He leaves. Elena sits down with Bonnie.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Bonnie lied, "I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight."

Elena breathed. "Oh."

Then she laughs. Dana rejoins them.

"Hey, Elena, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." Dana said.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie told Dana.

Dana ignored Bonnie and continued. "You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus."

Elena eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana repeated.

Bonnie looks around them then turned back to Dana. "Where is he? Is he here?"

Dana shrugged. "I don't know."

"She's being compelled." Bonnie said in realization.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana continued.

* * *

At the Salvatore's house Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Elena are in the living room.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon started.

'Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan asked.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon said sarcastically.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school moreover, Eulalia is here too, we should be cautious of her too." he said then he looks at Elena and Bonnie. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Someone knocks on the door then Alaric/Klaus entered.

"There you are." Damon exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric/Klaus said.

Damon greeted Alaric/Klaus. "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move and his creepy self-proclaimed BFF is there too."

"Ok, so we find him and Eulalia then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie declared.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric/Klaus said.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon rushes over Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.

Stefan said amused. "Well, I was impressed."

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can. Just keep Eulalia Mason busy so that she won't interfere while I kill Klaus." Bonnie said.

* * *

Eulalia

While I was chatting with Maddox and Katerina was already bleeding, Alaric/Klaus came back to Alaric's apartment.

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." Klaus sighed.

"That's terrible." Katerina fake sympatized.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Alaric/Klaus ignored Katerina as he opened a drawer. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?"

He looked at the shirts Alaric owns and notices something. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?"

Katherine answered. "He's the local vampire hunter."

"You're really getting old Klaus." I commented.

"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." He said ignoring me.

Maddox spoke and passed Klaus a bottle. "All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon."

I passed Klaus a glass and he takes it.

"Thank you Eula." He said. "I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch."

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox explained.

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean." Klaus said. "Can't you do something Eula."

"I'm a Vampire Klaus, I don't have witch's juju." I told him.

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it." Maddox explained Klaus.

Alaric/Klaus looked interested. "You mean like provoking her to death?"

Maddox nodded. "Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"That's a brilliant plan Maddox." I told him.

"Thank you Miss Eula." He replied.

"How? He's human." Klaus asked.

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox said.

Alaric/Klaus looks at Katherine. She lowers her head.

"Are you going to the dance Eula?" Klaus asked me.

I shook my head.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have this slight feeling that someone has another agenda, I'll scout secretly at the Salvatore house and find out. And hopefully can get your Elijah's body from the house." I said.

"Hm, yes, please do and take care." Klaus said.

* * *

**Note/s: **

**-So it may be confusing in changing in P. O. V. s, but I only use two P. O. V. s that is Eulalia's and a third persons. so you'll see at the after the line break whether it changed P. O. V. or not.**

**-I can't decide on the pairings but I decided on Delena and Klaroline. I can't choose whom to pair up with my OC Please suggest on your opinion.**

**-Eulalia's personality on the story differs on my profile, it shows that Eulalia is quite talkative in the actual story but she's rather playful and calm in taking bad situations.**

**By the way, thanks for the reviews! It is truly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Note: I skipped timeline here because I don't want to change what happens before the last episode of season 2, Because I thought it would be too out of character if I touched some parts days before and during the sacrifice so I decided to skip it and made it look like that Eulalia left town when she's supposed to keep an eye to the Salvatores secretly because she attended some of her secret agendas. [to which I still haven't decided yet what are those agendas she do when she's not with Klaus. :9]**

* * *

Eulalia

It's been a few weeks since the party, I left town without Klaus consent when I told him that I would be watching the Salvatores' but I was now back to Mystic Falls. I was walking to the woods when I spotted Elijah standing over a body.

"Hello 'Lijah." I greeted.

"Eula." He greeted back.

I looked over the body and saw Klaus. "What happened to him?"

"He broke the curse and changed to a wolf." Elijah answered. "Where were you?"

"Hm, here and there." I replied.

Klaus wakes up, He looks up and smiles. Elijah threw him his clothes. He looked at our direction.

Elijah spoke first. "You've been busy."

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus grinned.

Elijah answered. "Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf."

Klaus puts on his clothes. "I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill."

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way." Elijah said.

"Just like old times, brother." He smirked. "Now where have you been, Eula?"

"Around." I answered. "Got my neck snapped along the way, stupid vampire hunters. By the way congratulations."

"Don't think just because you greeted me you'll get away with leaving without telling me." Klaus threatened.

"I know that." I simply said.

Elijah interrupted. "You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain."

"That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family." Klaus reminded himself.

"You gave me your word, Niklaus." Elijah warned.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me." Klaus said sarcastically.

"I could have. But I didn't." Elijah retorted.

I handed Elijah Klaus' jacket which he help to put on Klaus.

"And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven." Klaus said.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked.

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough." Klaus replied to his question. "Come brother, Eula."

* * *

Elijah, Klaus and I entered Alaric's apartment and saw Stefan talking to Katerina.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Katerina said.

Klaus looks at Stefan, I walked over the kitchen and grabbed two blood bags and started drinking on one..

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus said.

Stefan hesitated. "I need your help... For my brother."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus told him.

I gave Klaus a skeptical look, he gave me a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes at him realizing on what he is planning but didn't tell Elijah about it.

Elijah spoke to Stefan. "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall.' Klaus said as he puts a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him then he pushes Stefan against a wall. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Don't play to hard Klaus he's not a liability to us you know, he'll be useful." I told him.

"Don't worry Eula, I know that. But let me have some fun." He puts a stake through Stefan."Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

Katherine interrupted. "He's just trying to help his brother."

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan pleaded.

Klaus took out the stake and dropped Stefan on the floor. Klaus came over to the kitchen grabbing the other blood bag I took out pouring himself on a glass.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless." Klaus said.

I silently watched Stefan on the floor.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asked.

Stefan answered. "I haven't been that way in a very long time."

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Klaus told him.

Stefan stands up from the floor.

"Why don't you show him the cure for motivation?" I suggested.

Klaus gave me a smirk. "Good idea Eula, Katerina, come here."

Katherine gets closer. He took her arm. His face changed, his eyes are yellow then bites her.

Katherine cried in pain. "Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No."

He bit his wrist fed Katerina his blood. Her wound heals Klaus looks at Stefan.

"You want your cure? There it is." Klaus told Stefan with a smug look on his face.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan exclaimed.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." I said as I continuously drank my drink.

"Now." Klaus started as he grabbed Stefan by his shoulder. "Let's talk, you and I."


	6. Chapter 4

_This chapter is dedicated to those who have put it on their favorite lists, reviewed, and followed my story, I truly appreciate it. Thank you for your support! Please continue to show your love and support by reviewing the story thanks! :))_

* * *

{THIRD PERSON P. O. V.}

Klaus puts some of his blood in a vial. Stefan is looking at him, Katherine is in retreat, looking at them and Eulalia is minding her own business.

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." Klaus started.

Stefan answered. "I'm not like that anymore."

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." he said as he pours some blood down the sink.

"Wait." Stefan exclaimed.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." Klaus smirked then motioned to Eulalia. She move towards the fridge and grabbed another two bags of blood and passed it to Klaus which he threw a blood bag to Stefan.

Stefan took a sip.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal." Klaus ordered.

Stefan drinks all of it. Klaus throws him another blood bag.

"Again."

Then Stefan drown himself another blood bag.

* * *

Eulalia

The floor was covered by drained blood bags and Stefan continuously drinking from the blood bags.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus said, he then gave another blood bag to Stefan.

"What a waste of good food." I muttered.

Stefan stopped and spoke. "No more. Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life." Klaus said.

Stefan takes the blood bag and drinks.

"That's the spirit." Klaus smirked. He takes the vial with his blood and looks at Katherine and compels her. "Sweetheart... Take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine stupidly asked.

Stefan protested. "No!"

"Yes and if I were you..." Klaus ignored Stefan. Before Klaus could finish Katherine left and disappeared. "I'd hurry."

"She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him." Stefan muttered.

"Trust me Stefan, she would. Give Katerina a little credit." I said to him.

Stefan didn't bother to respond.

"Ah, Typical Eula. You never change, you still don't judge people by rumors and appearances, still young and naive." Klaus said. "But underneath that sweet and kind-hearted mask is a manipulative, sadistic lady."

"Klaus, if I change who I am now you won't have any friend." I told him in a smug look.

His expression turned to sadness then hid it again. "True, I like you the way you are now anyway."

"That's more like it." I said.

Stefan looked at me in a cautious but confused look and I gave him a mysterious grin.

* * *

In a warehouse where Klaus hid his coffins, there were two men and Elijah in an open coffin in front of Klaus.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." He said then he closes the coffin and looks at the two men then ordered. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."

The two men puts him together with other coffins.

"Remind me again to not go to your bad side." I teased him.

"Eula, you will never be on my bad side and if I must remind you, you're the one who told me that." Klaus said.

"Right, I forgot. I must be getting old." I lied him.

He just chuckled but was interrupted when Stefan's phone beeps in alert.

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan said.

"I guessing she did." I said.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that." Klaus snapped.

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked.

I looked at Stefan to Klaus. "Your old friend doesn't have patience at all, kind of like you."

"I'm hurt Eula. But Stefan all will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus said.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asked.

Klaus responds. "Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you. Eula would you please."

I rolled my eyes and motioned to a standing figure to come over.

"Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." Klaus cooed.

The girl moves towards them. "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me." Klaus started then he bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood. "I could have asked Eula to compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt."

He releases the girl, she runs screaming for help. Stefan stopped her and drinks her blood until she's dead.

"Impressive." I commented.

"Right. Now we can go." Klaus commanded.

"Am I going?" I asked him.

"No, you stay here." He said.

Stefan expression somehow looked terrified, but I didn't point it out.

"Do I have to report to you?" I asked again.

"Don't call me, I'll call you when I need you." Klaus ordered.

"So I won't call you until it's an emergency."

"No, don't call me either whether it's important or not."

"Fine, I'll see you when you call." I said.

Klaus leaves Stefan and I alone.

"So what's the secret?" I asked Stefan.

"What secret?" He smoothly replied.

"Don't worry, when I found out your petty little secret I won't tell Klaus. After all he did say not to call him when I found out something." I told him. "And to think he calls me naive."

"Well, I'll see you later _Ripper,_ remember you owe me." I said in a sadistic smile and tone.

I left him there standing and head to the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

At the boarding house, I saw Elena walking back and forth outside the boarding house. Then it processed to me, 'Ah cheeky vampires, they're not so stupid as I thought.'

"So~ You're the secret." I said as I approached Elena.

She was startled and tried to run but I spoke. "Hey, chill I'm not here to hurt you."

She stopped then looked at me. "Really, cause the last time if I remember your best friend sacrificed me and killed my aunt. I don't really trust you because of it."

"I understand that but I'm not the one who sacrifice you and killed your aunt." I said.

"But you are still part of it!" Elena argued.

"Elena, do you know the reason why I didn't help Klaus in breaking the curse?" I asked her.

"Because he told you so?"

"No, because I mind my own business and he keeps a hands off out of it and I do the same to him." I told her. "I only do the nasty works for him such as getting rid of things doing this and doing that."

"Tell me how can I trust you?" Elena asked.

"Well, I'm keeping you a secret am I? I'm not running to him to tell him that you're still alive am I?" I said. "And besides unlike Klaus I have a small generosity to your friend Stefan to at least keep you a secret when he doesn't have his freedom for the next decade."

"Stefan? What happened to him?" Elena asked.

"Oh, his back to his ripper days." I answered. "Under Klaus command."

"He was compelled?"

"No, he did it on his own will."

"What? No, no, Stefan wouldn't do that."

"Well, he did. You're lucky Elena that there is someone willing to sacrifice his own life for you. The only way to repay Stefan now is believe that he could be saved." I told her.

She held her tears back preventing to cry. I gave her a hug.

"Why are you so kind?" she ask me.

"I'm not kind Elena, it is simply pity. But I understand how you feel, losing people you care." I replied. "Well, let's stop the drama I need to find a place to stay because I was left by my own best friend to this God forsaken town."

"I really can't understand why you stick with Klaus even after all the things he does."

I looked at Elena's eyes. "I admit Klaus have done cruel things but if you get to know him without looking into the bad rumors that was built against him, you would see a lone wolf who had a hard pass and trying to find his way to stand up and protect himself. That's what I saw in him, for me his not just a cruel monster you know, he is my friend and brother. I hope you understand that."

"Yes, but it still doesn't change the fact that I hate his guts." Elena said.

"I know, but I'm not influencing your judgement towards Klaus, I'm merely saying what I see in him." I replied. "Now, are you going to let me in the house for some stay and act like we are actually friends?"

"I don't know."

"If it helps, I let you know that we have the same birthdate." I said in a sincere smile.

"Really?"

"I was born on the 22nd day of the first month of summer, year 1260 the reign of King Henry the third of England." I said in my English accent.

"You're British."

"English, during that time it was English. Because we are from England therefore we are English." I corrected her.

She giggled. "Wait it means, you're 750 years old. You're older than Katherine then."

We continued to talk as we walk towards the entrance of the boarding house and Elena invited me in.

"Yes, you've seen her right?" I said. "Stefan thought she wouldn't give the cure to his brother."

"Actually I was surprised she did."

"She wouldn't dare to do that, she's afraid to be hunted. She owe me lots of things."

"What things?" Elena said confused.

I smirked at her and walked toward the stairs, "Who did you think told her about the curse 500 years ago?"

Her eyes widened in realization. "Y-you?"

"Good night Elena, I'll see you in the morning." With that I searched for a vacant room and laid down the bed.

* * *

**Note: Dun, dun, dun, duuuuun... Hahaha, see what I did? One of Eulalia's secrets are revealed. I was thinking of some Eulalia and Elena friendship... because I don't hate Elena.**

**About the pairings,**_ j0ph33_ **suggested****that a Stefan/O. C. would be good but it would look rushed, in my opinion it would to, but I don't mind for slow development in their relationship, if that would be good. The other suggestion by the same reviewer, Klaus/O. C. it would be good to but it is out of the question because I have established that there is nothing between the two of them and they only treat each other as siblings or sort. Though I can edit the past chapter to give hope to that pairing but to tell you the truth I'm quite a lazy person so I won't bother changing.**

**I'm still accepting suggestions for the pairings so keep reviewing! :) see you later or next week depends on my mood. Love you all! :)**


	7. Chapter 5

Outside somewhere of Mystic Falls, Eulalia stood next to Caroline who was talking to Elena on the phone.

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on." Caroline said. Eulalia didn't bother to eavesdrop on the conversation. "You were never going too Which is why I planned it anyway we are also celebrating Eula's birthday too you know. Oh, And my mom wants you to call her."

Eula gave Caroline a pointed look to which the blonde ignored.

"An animal attack in Memphis, It's the third one this week in Tennessee." Caroline replied to a question Elena asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus." Caroline said.

After hearing her friends name Eulalia, decided to eavesdrop.

"_Doesn't mean it's not."_ She heard Elena said through the receiver. _"I'll call her."_

"Well call her on her cell." Caroline said.

Elena breathed through the phone. _"Tell her thank you for her help. Tell Eula I said Hi."_

"Alright. Well, I gotta go. We'll see you in a bit." Caroline said then she turned to Eula. "So ready to have a 21st century birthday party?"

"Caroline, I've been in one before so you don't need to be a 'Way to fit in the 21st Century, Vampire Edition.' Vampire Manual." Eula replied.

"But you never had one for yourself before right?" Caroline argued.

"Technically, I'm sharing it with Elena." Eula pointed out.

"Technically, she currently doesn't want any part of it."

_"Technically she's currently on the phone." _Elena chimed.

"Oops, sorry we forgot." Eula replied. "Elena, come to the party 'kay!?"

Tyler walks up to Caroline and Eula.

"_Oh, okay I'll go. Caroline, just... keep tonight small. Please." _Elena said.

"Wear something pretty." Caroline ended the call then notices Tyler. "Hi!"

"Hey." Tyler replied.

Eula cleared her throat, "I'm going to get something to drink." she then left the two alone.

* * *

Eulalia

The four of us, namely me, Caroline, Tyler and Elena are at the Salvatore house fixing for the party.

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan." Elena started as she take some napkins from Caroline.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler said.

"Tyler!" Caroline warned.

"What? He's into you, isn't he?" He asked.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him." Elena defended.

"But you kissed him?" Tyler said ignoring Caroline's death glare. "Probably screwed with his head."

"What, you kissed Damon? What am I missing?" I asked.

"Tyler!" Caroline hissed.

Elena smiled and looked down, then she looks at Caroline.

Caroline exclaimed. "Sorry!"

Elena sighed. "Don't worry about it, look yes I kissed him but was a...it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die."

Tyler gave he a look "or what would I know" then Elena's phone beeped.

"I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back." Elena said then she walked out.

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!" Caroline scolded. "And Eula, act like you didn't hear it."

"Sorry Care, but vampires have extensive hearing it's hard to act like it." I teased, then I gone back to my work leaving the two alone but still listening to their discussion.

"Sorry. I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time." Tyler said.

"Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?" Caroline said.

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now!" Tyler complained.

I mentally groaned at their topic but still not shutting them out.

"Yeah, tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a vampire thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive." Caroline said.

"It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off." Tyler replied awkwardly.

"Yeah." Caroline answered then a moment of uncomfortable silence as I act that I never heard their topic. "Well. Uuhh. I hope you'll get eh. Lucky tonight."

Tyler laughs. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, See you later." Caroline said.

When Tyler left I spoke up. "Really Caroline? A vampire thing? You think all vampires are sexual overdriven?"

"Well, I can't think of something! You could've helped me." She exclaimed.

"And make a fool of myself?" I said in my thickest accent.

Caroline groaned. "I can't imagine why I can't hate you."

"Admit it, you just like hearing my accent that's why you like to keep me around." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm not denying that." Caroline joked.

I grinned at her and returned back to my work.

* * *

During the party, Damon, Alaric and I are outside at the porch.

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell." Alaric complained.

"I love high school parties." Damon ignored Rick's dilemma.

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" I asked Damon, ignoring Rick also.

"10 o'clock broadcast, should be here in a little bit." He replied.

Elena comes out to the porch.

"Hey Elena! Happy Birthday!" I said.

"Eula, Happy Birthday too." She greeted back.

Damon then greeted Elena. "Hello, Birthday Girl!"

"Drink!" Elena said, taking Damon's glass. "Jeremy's smoking again."

Damon asked her curiously. "Is his stash any good?"

Elena gave him a glare. "You're an ass." She turned to Alaric. "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you."

When Elena left giving back Damon's glass, Damon looked at Alaric and said. "You're screwed."

"Aw." Alaric groaned and looked at me. "Help me."

"Why?" I monotonously asked.

"Because the teenagers, e.g. Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and Jeremy, listens to you." Alaric said.

"No." I replied.

"Oh come on, Ice queen, lend Alaric a hand on his problem." Damon said.

Alaric gave me a hopeful look, while Damon was smirking at me for no reason.

"Damon, put your hand here." I said pointing at baluster.

Damon gave me a confused look but still followed my command. "Why do you need it for?"

I grabbed his wrist pinning it down on where it was placed and said. "Lending Alaric a hand."

On Damon's realization he tried to pull his hand away from my grip. "Stop! I didn't say literally!" He exclaimed in horror. "Alaric, help!"

Alaric tried to pull me away from Damon but being 750 years old vampire I didn't move a millimeter.

"Eula, calm yourself." Alaric said.

I snapped my attention to him but not loosing the tight grip on Damon's wrist. "I am calm, you know Alaric, you should learn to trust yourself in handling Jeremy. Elena trust you could do it, if she didn't trust you she would've ask me instead."

"Okay-okay, I'll try just don't do whatever you're planning on Damon's hand." He said.

"Fine." I said, detaching my hand from Damon's wrist.

"I thought I was gonna lose my hand." Damon said.

"Next time Damon, when you plan something foolish don't be predictable or else it's not your hand that's going to be cut off." I said in a monotone voice.

"What will?" He asked stupidly.

I rolled my eyes at him then head back inside the party. "Please use your imagination."

He was shocked and turned to Alaric. I used my extended hearing abilities as soon as entered at the house.

"She's not talking about my boy down here right?" I heard Damon asked Alaric.

"Damon, she said use your imagination. I'm pretty sure it's your boy downstairs." Alaric replied.

After that I shut them off and smirked. _'Well, that was fun. Oh well, I'm gonna, get myself a drink.'_

* * *

Party is in action, on the dance floor i saw Tyler and the girl named Sophie dancing. I looked over to Caroline, who was standing on the edge looking at the two and drinking. I approached her.

"So that's slutty Sophie?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Caroline said.

Matt moved towards us. "Since when are they a thing?"

"I thought you were ignoring me?" Caroline said.

Matt denied the accusation. "I'm not ignoring you."

"You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them." Caroline exclaimed.

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him." Matt said.

"Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were." Caroline argued.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?" Matt asked.

"Not in my book Matty." I said.

He looked at me. "Oh yeah forgot."

"Matt shhhh!" Caroline hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

Tyler looked at our direction.

"I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess." Matt said as Tyler walk up to us. "Sorry..."

Matt left as soon as Tyler neared us.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing." Caroline answered.

"Hey Eula, happy birthday." Sophie greeted. "Great party Caroline!"

I gave her a nod.

Caroline smiles at her. "Thanks!" She then compels Sophie. "Now leave it!'

Sophie walked away.

"What the hell?!" Tyler exclaimed.

Caroline moved back to the crowd, leaving me and Tyler behind.

Tyler looked at me. "What's her problem?"

"You came at the bad time Tyler, apologize." I said.

"She's the one who should -"

Before he could continue, I cut him off with a straight face and said. "Apologize."

* * *

Third Person of View

Outside where Damon and Rick is sitting.

"Andie wants me to pick her up." Damon said standing up.

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend." Alaric deadpanned replied.

Damon gave him a shrug. "Well, it's a complicated dynamic."

"Yeah."

"Well, hold the fort down, will ya?" Damon requested.

Alaric gave him a look. "You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?"

"Drink more, you will feel less weird." Damon said. "And besides, Eula will put them in line."

Then Damon jumped off and left.

* * *

Eulalia

The party ended and I didn't bother to clean up the mess. I decided to take a walk to the woods because I don't want to deal with a somewhat moody Damon.

My mind ran through some memories when I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Miss Eulalia? It's Jean."_

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

_"It's about the thing you asked me to do."_

"Ah, any news?"

_"Well, it's not exactly a good news but we found someone who knows how we can contact him."_

"Who?"

_"It doesn't matter who gave me the info Miss Eulalia, what matters is the person who the informant talks about." she explained._

"Then who is this person your informant talking about?" I asked.

_"One of the originals, Kol Mikaelson, the informant says that Kol Mikaelson knows where he is."_

I didn't speak for a moment.

_"Miss Eulalia?"_

"Jean, head to Italy and stay there until I call you again."

_"Yes, Miss Eulalia."_

The call ended, I dropped my hand which was clutching my cellphone at my side.

_'Damn it.' _my temper seethed causing my hand grip on my phone, crushing it to pieces.

* * *

**I found out that Eula, wants to find someone and Kol knows where he/she is and Kol unfortunately is daggered with the rest of the originals with the exemption of Klaus of course.**

**Well anyway, Review please! and I'll post 2 new stories please read it too! It's probably related to TVD.**

**Belated Happy New Year Everyone!**


End file.
